In 14 reduced obese subjects not only did adipose tissue Lipoprotein Lipase [ATLPL] responsiveness to insulin/glucose increase but fat ingestion failed to blunt the ATLPL response. This inability of dietary fat to diminish the insulin/glucose responsiveness of ATLPL and therefore the effect of the lipase on triglyceride deposition and adipose tissue could contribute to the resumption of the obese state which so commonly occurs after successful weight reduction.